unidentifiedwikiaorg-20200216-history
Princess Doe
| image= | caption= | race= | age approximation=14-20 | location=Blairstown, New Jersey | postmortem interval=2 days - Weeks | found=July 15, 1982 | sex= | height approximation=5'2 | weight approximation=100 pounds | cause of death=Beating |body condition = |span = }} Princess Doe was a teenager or young adult who was found murdered in a cemetery in Blairstown, New Jersey. Case Princess Doe was found days after her death. She had begun to decompose and her head had been severely damaged by a blunt object. She wore a dress and a cross pendant was found tangled in her hair. It is not known if Princess Doe was sexually assaulted or raped, although her skirt was found removed from her body and thrown on top of her legs. No semen was found, as the body was too decomposed. She was given the name "Princess" by Lt. Eric Kranz of the Blairstown police, who wanted her to be known by a different name such as Jane Doe, to distinguish her case from others easily. The victim was possibly seen alive at a supermarket by a mother and child, who recognized the clothing found with Princess Doe's body. The woman described the victim wearing her hair in a bun with a stoic facial expression. This was two days before the body was found, which is consistent with law enforcement's updated belief that she was killed only days before her discovery. No trace of drugs were found in her system. Some reports claim Princess Doe's blood contained alcohol. According to Lt. Kranz, Princess Doe's blood had actually fermented during decomposition. Donna Kinlaw stated that her husband Arthur was involved in the victim's murder. She stated that her husband had picked up young women and had them involved in a prostitution ring. She also stated he was also responsible for the murders of other victims, some who remain unidentified, like Princess Doe. Investigators are skeptical of this confession, as many question the credibility of the Kinlaws. In 2015, Princess Doe was given a new reconstruction by NCMEC and her age range was updated from 14- 18 to 15 - 20. The New Jersey State Police believed Princess Doe was Diane Dye for years, despite inconsistencies with dental charting. Dye was finally ruled out by DNA in 2003. Characteristics *She had brown, shoulder length hair. *Her left ear was pierced twice. It is unknown if her right ear was pierced, due to decomposition. *Princess Doe had painted the nails on her right hand red. *She wore blue eyeshadow. *Her top two front teeth appeared slightly darker than the rest. * Recent isotope analysis of Princess Doe's remains indicated that she had spent time in various regions of the United States before her murder, including possible locations such as Arizona. Clothing and accessories *Princess Doe wore a skirt that was red and white with a peacock design on the bottom portion. *She wore a red T-Shirt. *A gold necklace with a cross pendant was found tangled in her hair. Gallery NCMU1102461x1.jpg|NCMEC 3D rendering NCMU1102461x2.jpg NCMU1102461x3.jpg pd_compos.jpg pd_compos2.jpg|Composite of subject seen by Donna Kinlaw PD - Earliest.jpg|1983 sketch Princess Doe NCMEC CT Scan Recon 001d.jpg|Reconstruction by Carl Koppelman PD Full body.jpg Princes Doe 3D.jpg|Reconstruction by Frank Bender U630870962 a.jpg pd_shirt.jpg pd_cross1.jpg IMG_31.jpg pd_skirt.jpg 10384766_832120420186766_3219391224402305460_n.jpg|Location PM.jpg|Lower portion of skull|link=File:Princess Doe skull.jpg Media appearances *Her case appeared on America's Most Wanted. *The television program MISSING covered the case during an episode. *A fictionalized account of the murder appeared on MTV's Fear. *A hypothetical account of the case was the subject of the book The Untold Story of Princess Doe by Christie Leigh Napurano. Theories Possible identities See Unidentified Wiki:Possible identities for Princess Doe Sources * * * * * Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:1982 deaths Category:1982 discoveries Category:Homicide by beating Category:Decomposed Category:White Category:Traumatic injuries Category:People found in New Jersey Category:Reconstructed by NCMEC Category:Cases over 30 years old Category:Nicknamed Category:Seen alive Category:America's Most Wanted cases Category:Possible runaways Category:Possible sex workers Category:Ties to New York Category:Young adults Category:Misidentified Category:Transients Category:Current NCMEC cases Category:Ties to Arizona Category:Discovered in wooded areas